Forever Young
by labyrinthgal16
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks, Washington, and is greeted by three days of agonizing pain from Edward Cullen. What will become of Bella? Even though it doesn't sound like it right now, this is definitely an Edward and Bella story.
1. A Frightful Beginning

**So of course I do not own any characters of this book. That is all Stephanie Meyer. The beginning may be really similar to the first chapter of the book, but it's not going to end up that way. So read and enjoy!**

A Frightful Beginning

Forks, Washington. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was no longer with Renee in Phoenix, Arizona.

Now I am with my father, Charlie.

He met me at the airport to pick me up. I hadn't seen him since I was very young. I don't remember much about him, or living in Forks, Washington. But I was sure this was going to be quite interesting.

"Bells!" Charlie shouted. I automatically saw him through the crowd of people in the airport. Not that there was many in the area in the first place.

"Hey Dad," I said, as he walked over to me. He took me into his arms and practically strangled me with a hug.

"I've missed you, kid."

"I've missed you too, Char… err, Dad." I've been so used to calling him Charlie that it would take me quite a bit of time to get over that habit.

"Are you hungry? We can go and get something to eat if you like. Or we can…"

"Dad," I interrupted him. "Can we just head on to the house? I'm a bit jet-lagged."

Let me get your things." Before I could say anything, he had my suitcases in his hands and was walking toward the doors. As I walked followed him, there was a sign hanging from above the airport doors.

_Welcome to Forks, Washington._

It wasn't much of a car ride to get to the house. The town was a lot smaller than I remembered it. It didn't seem like much of a town. There was the local diner and the high school. I think those were the only buildings I saw.

We drove up to the house, and there was another car parked in the driveway. Well, not a car, but a red truck. It looked like it had a history, but it also had some character.

"You see that truck, Bells?" Charlie asked me. It was the first thing he has said since we left the airport.

"Mhm. What about it?"

"Well, I got quite a good deal on that truck. And I bought it for a homecoming present for you."

My eyes got wide. All of a sudden that truck looked a whole lot better.

"Are you serious!? Thanks, Dad!" I got out of his cruiser and ran to the truck. The keys were sitting in the front seat, and I grabbed them and started it. The truck roared to life and I let out a little scream. I didn't expect the truck to roar at me.

I turned off the engine and put the keys in my pocket.

"Thank you so much, Dad! This is great!" I ran up to Charlie and gave him a huge hug.

"No problem, Bells." He picked up my stuff and began for the door.

We got up to my bed room and Charlie sat my stuff down on the floor.

"I didn't know what kind of bedding you wanted," Charlie began, "but I knew it wasn't going to be any girly color, like pink or purple, because I remember you weren't that type of girl. And so I just picked out something plain."

"Thanks, Dad. It's perfect."

"Alrighty, well I'll leave you to unpack. It's getting late too, so you should probably go to sleep. School starts tomorrow."

_Ugh, school_, I thought.

"Okay, Dad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bells." He finally left, and I listened to his footsteps that followed down the stairs. The creaking of the house didn't comfort me at all. If anything, it creeped me out. Maybe that will be my only thrill of being here in Forks.

I changed into my night clothes and lay down on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

There was no trouble finding the high school. It was the only school around except for the elementary and middle schools. I drove my truck into the parking lot and everyone stared at me. My truck roaring louder than a mountain lion. I finally found a parking place next to a silver Volvo. It seemed safe.

I wasn't sure where to go, but everyone seemed to take immediate interest to me when I got out of the massive truck. I hadn't gotten two feet from my truck before someone approached me.

"Hello! You must be Isabella Swan!" a boy said with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, yeah. Bella, if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course. I'm Angela Weber. Welcome to Forks!"

"Thank you." I was a bit confused on how she knew me, but at least I found a friend. "Uhm, if you don't mind, could you point me in the direction of the office?"

"Oh, sure! I'll show you where it is." She began walking in one direction. I guess she wanted me to follow.

We weren't but halfway out of the parking lot when I spotted a group of people who just appeared next to the silver Volvo. They all looked so pale, but so beautiful. But how did they get there?

"Who are they?" I asked Angela, pointing to the people next to the Volvo.

"Oh. Those are the Cullens. They are an odd group of students. It seems like they never associate with anyone else but themselves."

"Are they a family or something?"

"I guess you could say that. They all are adopted. Their adoptive parents are so young though. Their father is the local doctor in town. Amazing man. It's like he can cure anything. And it's odd. You see the girl with the blonde hair and the buff looking guy standing next to her?"

"Yeah? What about them?"

"That is Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. They are like, an item or something. It's creepy. So are Alice and Jasper." She pointed to the other couple.

"So who is the bronze-haired boy?"

"That's Edward. I've never really seen him with any girl here. It's like he is too good for any of us."

"I see." By the time we had finished this conversation, we were already at the office.

"Well here you are! I hope we have some classes together. That would be great!"

"Oh yeah. That would be nice. See ya, Angela."

"See ya Bella."

I walked into the office, and the secretary handed me my school map and my schedule.

I looked at my first class.

Spanish.

There was no way I was getting through that class this year. I can't even speak English.

I scrolled down to my class after lunch, which was Biology.

I'm not going to be able to pass that class without getting sick, I'm sure.

_This is going to be a long day_, I thought.

After lunch, I went to Biology. What a great class to have after lunch. Especially in a class that we cut things open. Just the thought sent chills down my spine.

I walked into the class room and froze in the doorway. There were no empty seats except for the seat next to Edward Cullen. He suddenly looked up and tensed as he saw me walk through the door. I took a deep breath and walked toward the table where he sat. As soon as I got over there, he scooted his stool over to the edge of the table, his body tense.

The teacher came in and introduced me, like ever other teacher has today. I didn't quite catch his name though, so I just kind of let it go. I was more concerned on why Edward was being so cold.

I sat and pretended to listen to the teacher teach whatever the lesson was today. It was so awkward just sitting there having Edward stare at me, so I raised my hand and asked for the bathroom pass. The teacher gave it to me and I was out the door.

I didn't go into the bathroom, but I just stood outside the door hoping the bell would ring any minute to go to my next class.

I finally felt calm until I saw Edward Cullen himself walking toward me. The look on his face was intense, his eyes were black. I was frozen, not knowing whether to let him talk to me or walk away. But before I could make any movements, I felt a sharp pain in my neck which quickly led to what seemed like my body was on fire. I wanted to scream, but nothing was coming out. I fell to the ground as Edward was on top of me. I couldn't think about anything other than the deadly pain shooting through my body like wildfire.

Everything slowly faded to black around me.

**This is my second fan fic. First Twilight fan fic. Review, enjoy. It's going to get really good. I have so many ideas. ;)**


	2. The Beginning of Forever

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am happy to see people excited about how this is going to turn out, because I am excited as well. I had a reviewer tell me that the beginning was a lot like the first chapter but that things were different. It was deliberate so that my story was not the same as Stephanie Meyer's story. **

**So enjoy the second chapter entitled **_**The Beginning of Forever.**_

Edward's Point of View

_What have I done?_ I thought to myself, quite frantically. I stared at the girl laying before me who I had to pull myself away from. Her blood tasted so sweet. It smelled so fragrant. I had to pull away though.

_What should I do? I can't call for help, I have blood all over myself!_ I finally decided to pick her up and start running for the Volvo. No one was around, so it seemed safe. It's not like anyone could see us run past them anyway.

I opened the front door of the Volvo and gently placed her in the seat, her body shaking. As I shut the door, I took a huge gasp of air and began to hold my breath.

As I got in the car, I automatically started the engine and drove out of the school parking lot.

_I need to call Carlisle, _I thought. My phone was sitting next to me and I quickly grabbed it. Carlisle's number was on speed dial, not that I couldn't remember his number in a heartbeat.

The phone rang, and he immediately picked up.

"Bring her to the house now!" Carlisle demanded. Alice must have called him before anything happened. She must have seen this coming.

He hung the phone up, and I looked down at my speedometer. I'm surprised that this beat up Volvo could go more than 100 miles an hour. Before I could realize, I was already up at the house, Carlisle and Esme waiting in the drive way.

"How did this happen, Edward!?" shouted Carlisle. I had never seen him this rushed or angry, especially with me.

"I don't know! I lost it! She smelled so good, Carlisle! I just lost it!"

"I'll get her, you just go up and wash off all that blood before you lose it again!"

I didn't know what to do. I just ran up the stairs and did everything Carlisle told me to. For the first time in a very long time, I was terrified. More terrified then I was when I became a vampire myself. Now I may have just began the process of birthing another.

Hours passed and I was slowly pacing the floor of my bedroom. Suddenly, there was a frantic knock on my door, followed by Esme barging in.

"We need to pack. Get everything and leave nothing behind!" She said to me.

"What's going on? Why are we leaving?"

"Edward, we can't just stay here any longer. We are taking the girl with us and fleeing out of here."

I froze and stared at Esme. What did she mean we are taking the girl with us? Bella is coming? This can not be happening.

"Esme, we can't just take her! She has a family here. People will know she is missing!"

"But we can't just leave her hear in the condition she is in. You have turned her into a vampire, Edward! There is nothing much more we can do!" She shouted.

All of a sudden, Rosalie came pounding up the stairs. I did not want to deal with her.

"Way to go, Edward!" Rosalie snorted as she walked past my bedroom door.

"Shut up, Rose, and go pack!" Esme shouted at her. "Be ready to leave as soon as possible."

"Esme…" But before I could finish my sentence, she was out the door and down the stairs.

_We can't just take her with us_, I thought. The thoughts of everyone were running through my head all at once. All, or most, filled with hatred toward me. Mostly Rosalie yelling in her head so I could hear.

"May I come in?" Alice said, standing at my door.

"Are you going to yell at me? Because I can hear it quite well without any verbal contact, you know."

"No. I just want to talk."

She walked in and sat on the couch by my window.

"I am seeing good things, Edward. Good things with this girl. Bella is her name?"

"Yes. Bella."

"Things are going to turn out just fine."

"No they won't, Alice!" I shouted, uncontrollably. "We are in so much trouble because of my stupid slip today! This could expose us! We have to kidnap this poor girl and take her with us because I just turned her into a damn vampire. I just took her soul away for my own pleasure. How is this going to turn out just fine?!"

Alice placed her hand on my knee and looked me in the eye. She had a great way of hiding her thoughts or thinking of other things so that she hid her real thoughts from me. She stood up and danced out of the room.

"Alice! What do you mean it's going to turn out just fine?" She didn't answer as she skipped down the stairs. Why was she always so cheerful during times like these?

I began getting my things together quickly so we could leave.

Bella's Point Of View

I woke up in somewhat of a daze.

_Why can't I remember anything? _I thought. _Why is my throat burning?_ _Where am I?_

All of these thoughts raced through my mind, and I slowly rose from the bed that I did not remember getting into. I didn't remember a thing.

A knock on the door startled me, and I got up to answer. Much to my surprise, Alice Cullen stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Bella," Alice began.

"Where am I?" I started, frantically. "Why am I here?"

Behind Alice, there was the whole Cullen family sitting in what seemed to be a hotel suite living room. She turned around to look at them, and Edward stood up and walked over to Alice's side.

"May we come in?" Edward asked. "We need to discuss something with you."

I was still in shock. Many questions had not been answered, but before I could invite them in, they were already inside sitting on the bed. I walked over and stood in front of them, ready to get some answers.

"First of all, Bella," Edward began, "please realize this all was a huge accident, and I never meant any harm to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked the bronze-haired boy. "What is going on?"

"Bella," Alice started. "Please sit down."

I followed her request and sat on the opposite side of the bed, away from the two Cullen siblings. To be quite honest, I was terrified.

"Bella," said Edward. "We are a different kind of species than you are. I guess you could say we are not exactly human." He stopped and looked over to Alice. "If we were to bite anyone, they would turn into the same species. It's a rather difficult concept to accept, but Bella, we are… uhm…"

"Wait a second," I interrupted. "Are you talking about stuff like, vampires and stuff?"

Edward and Alice just turned to look at themselves, then looked back at me.

"This all has to be a joke," I said, trying to force a chuckle. "There are no such things as vampires. This has to be some sort of 'new girl' trick the school must have planned. Well, great one guys, now I want to go home."

"Listen to us, Bella," Alice said. "As much as we wish this was a joke, it isn't. This is all true. We are vampires, but not the kind you read about. I guess you could call us the good vampires. But the point is, Edward lost control at school three days ago and bit you. This isn't a joke, Bella. This is all real."

"It can't be true," I said frantically. "There is no way! No… no… NO!" I jumped up from the bed and ran to the bedroom mirror, hoping to see my reflection, because I heard in stories that vampires can't see their reflection.

"It's not like that, Bella," Edward started, watching me look at myself in the mirror. "Those myths aren't true. We can see ourselves in the mirrors. We don't die when we step in the daylight. All those myths you have heard are not true."

I looked at myself, pale and beautiful. My eyes a shade of red.

_This can't be happening,_ I thought.

"Get out," I said to both of them. I watched them both get up and leave the room. After they shut the door, all I wanted to do was cry, but I couldn't. Something about my new physical condition would not let me cry. I was just angry, my throat still burning. I let out a scream and slammed down on the bed with a huge thump.

_This just can't be happening to me._


	3. A New Friend

**Okay so, I got a review from melstewarthm, and they said something about Jasper coming into the story about now, and that gave me an idea. Thank you so much melstewarthm! And thank you everyone else for the reviews.**

Edward's Point of View

I couldn't help but pace back and forth across the hotel living room floor. Since Alice and I told her about her becoming a vampire, she hadn't come out of her room.

_She's fine, Edward, _Alice said in her thoughts. She always knew when I was being a little anxious. _Her future is still very bright. Everything will be fine._

I hated that Alice could see into other people's future. She had told me for the past few days that everything will turn out fine, even though she hasn't told me how. I hated how she could be so secretive about all of this.

"Edward, maybe I should have a try," Jasper said.

"Have a try at what, Jazz?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Talking to Bella. I remember going through all of this, and since I was the most recent, maybe I can get her to understand."

I looked over at Alice, and she nodded.

"Go ahead, Jasper," Carlisle said.

I watched him as he stood up and walked over to the door where Bella had been hiding behind. He knocked on the door, and Bella opened.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said. "May I come in and talk for a minute. I promise it will be worth your time."

Bella looked past Jasper and at the rest of us, the shock still covered her face.

"Uhm," Bella hesitated. "Of course. I guess."

Jasper followed Bella in the room and shut the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's Point Of View

It was weird talking to Jasper. He always seemed so tense, so distant from everyone else except Alice.

"I thought I would come and talk to you," Jasper began. "Since I have just recently discovered all of these secrets too."

"Recently?" I asked him.

"Well, more recent I may say. Bella, this is a hard thing to understand, I know. I still don't wanna fully believe it, but you can't just keep yourself hidden in this room for the rest of eternity. There are people sitting out there who are ready to help you and take care of you."

"Why are you so calm about this?" I asked him again.

"I've grown almost accustomed to all of this. I'm still struggling too, but it's something you have to understand. Edward did not mean any harm. He never meant for any of this to happen. You have to understand, or at least try to understand."

"Why did you all take me away from Forks?"

"You are a danger now, Bella." He looked away and walked over to the window. The clouds covered the town we were in. It looked like a storm was brewing outside. "All of those people out there, Bella. They are in danger when _things _like us come around. We could hurt them, and even kill them. Edward could have _killed _you. I don't know how he stopped though. It's almost impossible sometimes."

He walked back over to me. "The point of all of this, Bella, is that we never meant for any of this to happen. We would never damn someone to this kind of lifestyle on purpose. But you also have to understand that we are not that kind of vampire. We are, what you would call, vegetarians."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Meaning we only drink the blood of animals. We have trained ourselves to be able to live among humans without posing a danger, even though just being in their presence is a danger in itself."

I looked at Jasper. "I just don't understand."

"You won't understand right away. I still am struggling to understand some things myself. But you have to try. And we will help you. Let us help you."

I looked away at Jasper and stood up. "What choice do I have? I have to trust you guys."

Jasper stood up. "We are willing to do anything to help you since, after all, this is all our faults."

"Okay."

He began to walk to the door. "When you are ready to come out, we will be waiting. But don't unless you are ready."

"Okay, Jasper." He began to walk out the door. "Oh, Jasper?"

He turned around to look at me. "Yes, Bella?"

"Thank you."

He smiled at me, the first time I think I have ever seen him smile. "You are very welcome." And he walked out and closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's Point Of View

I couldn't help but pace back and forth across the living room floor as Jasper sat and talked to Bella. His thoughts running through my head did not put me at ease, because Jasper also had learned how to block his real thoughts from my head. He had learned from Alice.

I looked up as Jasper walked out the door, a smile on his face. That was very rare to see.

"Thank you, Jasper," Alice said, walking up to him. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"She will be out in a minute," Jasper said to me. "She is still a bit misunderstood about all of this though, so be careful."

After saying that, Bella walked out of the room.


	4. The Family

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile guys. My computer crashed a couple of months ago and lost everything. And I have doing awesome graduation stuff. So I am now a high school graduate. Yay! Haha. Okay, on with the show!**

Bella's Point Of View

I wasn't sure what was scarier. Me becoming a vampire or me walking into a room of vampires. I was extremely calm up until I saw Edward's face.

An unfamiliar rage quickly emerged, and I wanted to rip Edward's throat out. But before I could, Carlisle walked up to me.

"Bella," Carlisle began. "We are so very truly sorry for everything that has happened."

"Yes, Carlisle," I started, practically interrupting Carlisle. "I have heard everyone's apology, and I just want to get on with this. Whatever life I am damned to forever. I just want everyone to stop apologizing! There is nothing anyone can do about this."

"I understand, Bella." He finished.

I looked over at Edward, anger raging through my body. I kept in under control though. I knew that maybe something bad would happen if I lost it right here in the hotel room.

"Carlisle," Esme said in the background. "Maybe we should head out to a new residence. I think she is fine to travel now."

"Of course," he replied. "Let's see. Rosalie, Emm, and Edward can ride with us. Bella can ride with Jasper and Alice."

A huge relief came over me. I did not want to ride with Edward, or Rosalie for that matter. She had been eyeing me up and down since I came out of the room. The Cullens packed up their suitcases, and I went to pack mine when I realized of course, I didn't have one. We walked out to the cars as Carlisle checked out the rooms.

Alice danced up next to me as I was walking.

"Bella, I think we are going to be great friends," she said to me.

I was a little freaked out about her being so open and friendly, but I was relieved, because I was going to need a friend through all of this.

Edward's Point Of View

Sitting in the car with everyone was probably the most agonizing thing at this moment. Everyone either talking about Bella, or yelling at me for this whole thing. Of course, one voice rung out from the rest.

"I still can't believe this is happening!" Rosalie said, Emmett holding on to her. That was probably a smart move from him, because she would have probably lashed out at me if he wasn't.

"Now Rosalie," Esme began. "We have to think of the good that can come out of this."

"What good, Esme? We are having to move once again because of Edward's stupid decision. And there is a newborn vampire in the car following us. How are we going to hide that? It was hard enough to get Jasper to where he is now!"

"Rosalie, that is enough!" Carlisle finally spoke. "You had to go through this too. It was a complete mistake, and I know that Edward did not mean for any of this to happen!" He began to calm down. "Bella is apart of this family now whether you like it or not. And we are going to need your help to keep her under control."

"Maybe a cage will do," Rosalie said under her voice.

"I heard that," Carlisle said. "She is not an animal."

I sat silent in the car. Reading everyone's minds, seeing what they really thought about me. Rosalie's thoughts were very close to what came out of her mouth. Like usual. Emmett was just thinking about keeping Rosalie under control and not losing it on me in the car. Carlisle was thinking on how to keep Bella controlled, and where to go.

Esme's thoughts were the ones that I listened close to. She thought about me and Bella. Together.

They were almost beautiful thoughts.

But Bella hated me, and that would keep all of that from happening.

"Where are we going anyway, Carlisle?" I finally spoke, finally changing the subject.

"We are heading up to Alaska," he began. "Not as many people and enough animals to let Bella feed and adapt."

My throat began to burn. I was extremely thirsty. I haven't hunted in about four days, and it was beginning to really bother me.

"We are going to stop to hunt here in the next couple of hours," Carlisle said. It's like he could read my mind. "Besides, Bella is probably very thirsty as well."

Bella. Her name was beautiful. Everything about her seemed beautiful, except her wanting to rip my throat out. What absolutely bugged the hell out of me though is that I could not read her mind. She seemed to have been the only one who I couldn't do so.

I wondered what she thought about me.

**It's getting late guys. So I'm going to end this chapter even though it really isn't very interesting at all. But don't worry. Things will get better. :D **

**Thanks for reading thus far.**


	5. The Hunt

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. On with the show!**

Bella's Point Of View

I didn't know how to pass the time in the car ride. Vampires apparently could not sleep. That was going to take some getting used to. I don't know if I was going to like that too much.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped the car on the side of the road. In front of us was Carlisle's car, but no one sat in the car.

"Uhm, why have we stopped?" I asked Jasper.

"We have to feed, Bella," he began. "And we thought that this would be a good time to teach you since you are probably extremely thirsty.

My throat began to burn once again. I was able to block it out of my thoughts until Jasper brought it up again. Usually, the thought of blood made me unbearably sick. But it sounded so good.

We got out of the car and began to walk into the woods. There was no trail, which began to upset me a bit. Knowing how clumsy I was, I felt that I would fall over any minute. But as we walked farther into the woods, I was still on my feet.

Jasper began to run, and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Alice began after him. They were just so fast.

I began running to see if I was as fast as they were. Trees turned into blurs as I ran by them. I'm pretty sure I had left a dust trail behind me as well. I had never felt so free in my life.

The rush soon calmed down and turned into fury as I spotted Edward standing with the rest of the Cullens in the woods. I slowed down to a walk and began slowly walking to the family. He turned his head to look at me, and he stiffened just like he did when I sat next to him during Biology my first, and last day, of school.

"Bella," Esme said, interrupting my thoughts. "Did you have a nice run?"

"Oh," I said. "Uhm, yes I did Esme. It was so incredible." I didn't know what to say about it. The rush I felt had quickly died.

"Alright," Carlisle began. "Edward, you take Bella and go teach her to hunt. We will all split up."

_Oh great, _I thought. _Maybe I can tear his head off instead._

"Carlisle," Edward began.

"It will be alright, Edward," Carlisle interrupted. Edward stiffened a bit more.

"Alright," he said. "Bella, let's go." I looked over at Alice, and she nodded her head and smiled.

"Fine." I trudged off to Edwards direction, and he began to walk in front of me. I knew it was going to be an interesting day.

Edward's Point Of View

I didn't know what to say to Bella to change her feelings about me. I wasn't sure whether to say anything at all. We walked in silence as I led her through the woods. It drove me absolutely insane that I could not read her mind. That had never happened before. But I didn't like it.

I stopped when I smelled blood. Grizzly bear.

"Okay, Bella," I finally broke the awkward silence. "Do you smell that?"

She gave me a glare and took a deep breath in. "Yes. What is that?"

"Grizzly bear. There is one near, and I'll let you have this one so you can try this out. But you are going to have to find him."

"Oh that is _so_ generous of you, Edward," she said sarcastically. Her tone was beginning to upset me.

She began one way and started running. I started running after her. She ran fast, faster than I did when I was born into this lifestyle. It was remarkable.

In my view was a big brown grizzly. She stopped and stared at it. After staring for a minute, she crouched down to attack, and pounced onto the bear. I watched as she fought the large animal. She tore into him like nothing I have ever seen before. Like it was nothing. She was a strong one.

After a couple of minutes, she stood up from the corpse on the ground and turned to me. Her hands and shirt were covered in blood.

"How was that?" she asked.

"That was… amazing," I began. "You are a natural."

"Okay." That is all she had to say to me. She began to walk away, and I ran in front of her.

"I understand that you are very angry with me," I began.

"No, Edward," She interrupted. "I am not angry with you. I am furious. Raging with fury. I have never been this aggravated at one person before. And all I really want to do is rip your throat out, but I won't."

"Why won't you, Bella? If you are so angry, why don't you just take out all your frustration on me right now? There is no one around to stop you, and I won't stop you."

"Keep talking and maybe I will."

"Bella…" But before I could finish what I was going to say, she had pounced on top of me. Her hand on my throat. I took her hand and tossed her away from me. She landed with a loud thump next to a tree. We both just laid there for a minute on opposite sides of the area. She stood up at the same time I did.

"Now I didn't say I wasn't going to defend myself," I said. "If you want to fight me, I will fight back."

She looked at me with anger. "Why did you do this? Why did you lose control with me but were able to keep control with everyone else in Forks?"

"Your scent was too strong for me to handle," I said. "It was like a sweet wine. I wanted it so badly, and I lost control. It had never happened before. I had never met someone with such a strong and beautiful scent as you."

The look on her face was a confusing one to figure out. It wasn't anger, but it wasn't understanding either. It was almost neutral. But it was beautiful.

"Well maybe you should be a little more careful next time." With that said, she began to run. I ran after her to try to catch up. Her brown hair flowing as she ran. But I couldn't catch up. She was too fast. I saw her slip from my view. And she was gone.

I finally was able to spot her a few minutes later next to a riverside. She stood there staring at herself in the reflection in the water. I'm sure she heard me come up behind her.

"Look at me, Edward," she said, sadly. "I'm a monster. Four days ago I was just the new girl in a small town. Now I am the danger that everyone fears." She looked up at me, her eyes distant.

But before I could say anything, Alice had appeared next to me.

"Geez, Alice," I said. "Warn someone before you do that."

"Could you not hear my thoughts?" Alice asked me. "Bella, how did you do?"

"She got a grizzly her first time," I began.

"Excuse me," Bella said, standing up. "I believe she asked me."

"Oh well, forgive me for being polite and helping you out," I said. "Alice, I'm going to go feed. Can you please take Bella back to Carlisle and Esme. It will only take me a few minutes."

"Alright, Edward," Alice said. "Come on, Bella."

She followed Alice to go find Carlisle, and I began to ran the other direction.

_This is going to be harder than I thought¸ _I thought to myself.


	6. A Secret

Alice's Point Of View

My visions had never been so clear before in my entire being. This one was possibly the most reoccurring vision I have had.

Edward and Bella? Together?

But how could that be? I have seen the way Bella acts around Edward. She is so angry around him. Such a fragile creature with so much anger. Well, not so fragile anymore. If she wanted to, she could kill him. But I don't see that happening.

No, I see a different future with them. But how to get them together is the question.

This is going to be quite an adventure.

Bella's Point Of View

When I thought of Alaska, I thought of snow everywhere. As we crossed over the state line, I did not see any snow anywhere around for miles. Not that I was complaining. I hate snow.

"How much farther do we have to go?" I asked Jasper.

"Not far. Only a few more miles. We already have a house up here from when we last moved."

I sat in silence as Alice began talking to him about another vision she had. She wasn't too specific about it. But it was rather weird how she was being so secretive about it.

"It's the same one, Jasper," she said.

"Again?" he asked, confused. "Did anything change at all?"

"It's just clearer now. Jasper, it's going to happen. I have never been so sure of a vision before." A huge smile spread across her face. I was dying to know what this vision was, but I wasn't going to ask unless she wanted me to know.

"Well don't get your hopes up. Your visions can change, and a lot have in the past."

She didn't listen to him though. She started humming a tune while looking out the window of the car. Something was definitely going on.

I saw a rather large house in the distance. The only house around it seemed. Carlisle must have beaten us there because his car had sat in the driveway. We pulled in and parked behind the car sitting in the driveway. Outside of the car, Edward had been standing there waiting for us.

Great.

Alice got out of the car and danced toward Edward. They didn't even share any words, and he knew something was up with Alice.

It was almost like he could…

No, that isn't possible. That's just crazy.

Jasper opened my door and offered his hand. I looked up and noticed a couple of seconds later.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

Jasper chuckled and helped me out of the car, even though there really was no need. I walked toward Edward and Alice, then stopped when I saw Rosalie standing next to Alice. She turned to glare at me once more.

_Get over it_, I thought. Whatever problem she had with me, it needed to either be solved or forgotten.

I headed toward Edward once again and Rosalie walked away.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Uhm… sure," he replied. He looked at Alice.

"Oh fine," Alice said. "I can take a hint." She smiled and gracefully walked away.

"Look. I want to put everything behind us and start out on a new slate. I know that this was a complete mistake and I'm sorry for being so out of control."

"Wait a second…" Edward started. "I pounce on you in the hallways at school, bite you, give you three days of agonizing pain, turn you into a vampire, and take you away from your family. And you are apologizing to me?"

"Well now that you put it that way…"

"Bella Swan, you are quite a girl. I should be the one apologizing, which I have so many times in the past couple of days. I just want to hear that you forgive me."

"Okay, I forgive you. But can I hear some answers? I think I deserve that much."

"What do you want to know," Edward asked, confused.

"Whenever someone comes up to you, they don't have to say anything at all for you to understand what they are thinking. Can you explain?"

He looked away and sighed. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Sure."

We walked away from the home, and into the woods. He began to run and I quickly followed. Finally, he stopped a few miles away from the home.

As I finally caught up to him, he turned to me.

"You see, some of us have special, how you say, talents that others don't have. Something we were born with, I guess. Alice can see the future. Jasper has the power to control the mood in a room of people. It's fascinating really."

"And you…" I started.

"I… I can read minds. I can read what anyone is thinking at anytime. No matter what. Except…" He paused.

"Except what, Edward?"

"Except, I can't read your mind. Your mind has been the only one I could never read in all my years of being a vampire. I have been trying to figure out why, but I can't figure it out."

"I wonder if there is something wrong with me, with the way I think." I turned around to face the other way and began walking.

He quickly got in front of me. "There isn't anything wrong with the way you think. You are a very intelligent person, Bella. I'm sure there isn't anything wrong with you, at all."

"How would you know? We have only known each other for a week, and about half of that week I had been unconscious because of you."

"I thought you were going to forgive me?" he asked.

"The point is… you don't know me." I finished.

"Well looks like we are going to have to change that." And with those words, he turned and began running back to the house.

_What does he mean by that?_


	7. The Moonlight

**Okay guys, sorry about the wait. This chapter isn't my best, because I have been struggling on where to take this story next for the past couple of days. But I have many ideas now and things are going to really get interesting now. So enjoy. :D**

Edward's Point Of View

There was only one person going through my mind lately. One name that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Bella.

Her beautiful face ran through my mind like wildfire. Her voice echoed through my thoughts. Her touch on my skin felt like silk, even though she was trying to strangle me at the time.

She had so much to learn about this lifestyle. But then again, I had so much to learn about her.

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in," I said.

Esme walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I need to talk to you about Bella," she began. She sat on the couch in front of me. "Alice has been telling me about this vision of hers. And I believe she may be right. Edward, this girl is special. I believe this happened for a reason. I think you belong with her."

"Esme, I know this. I have known this for a couple of days now. But she doesn't see me like that."

"Well, how do you know?" She stood up as she said that. "You really never know until you try."

"I can't just go up to her and say 'I belong with you Bella'. It takes some time, Esme. But I just don't know where to begin." I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. It was rather dark outside. I had lost track of time.

"But you can go up to her and begin a conversation. She is sitting outside alone right now. Go talk to her." As she said this, she walked out the door.

_I think you belong with her_. Esme's words sank in. I looked back out the window and saw Bella sitting by herself.

I wish I knew what she was thinking.

Bella's Point Of View

Sitting outside in the middle of the night, I realized that I never knew how the beautiful the moon could be. The stars that surrounded it seemed fantastic as well.

But the beauty of the moon was soon interrupted by the crunching of leaves behind me. I turned around really fast to find a black figure standing behind me. I began to crouch down as the figure walked closer to me, hoping he would back off.

But he wasn't stopping. He kept walking closer, so I pounced on top of him and threw him on the ground.

I looked to find Edward pinned down on the ground.

"Oh my God," I said. "Next time you come out here in the middle of the night, please wear a cowbell around your neck or something to make yourself known."

Edward chuckled. "What? Are you afraid of the dark or something?"

"Shut up." I got up and walked over under the tree and sat back down. I heard Edward get up and walk toward me.

"May I sit down?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "You need an invitation to sit?"

"I was trying to be polite."

"Oh, well then. Yes, sir. You may sit next to me."

With a smirk on his face he sat down and looked up.

"This is what I love about being in a very secluded area," he began. "There are no lights to shine out the stars. You can't see things like this in Forks."

"No, you definitely can not." I realized I had been staring at him the whole time. His skin looked like perfection in the moon light. I had to force myself to look up at the stars.

"You know, I don't remember much about my life before this one, but I do remember the nights I spent sitting out looking at the stars. But that is all I seem to remember."

I took my eyes off the sky and looked at him. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"How did Carlisle find you?"

"Well back when the Spanish influenza was pretty serious, Carlisle found me in the hospital, and promised my mother that he would do anything to keep me alive. My mother was also dying of the Spanish influenza at the time. The only way that he could have possibly saved me was eternal damnation into this life. But Carlisle always keeps his promise, and could not break his promise to my mother."

I could see the pain in his face. The memories of his mother sparkling in his golden eyes. I felt really sorry for him.

"Do you ever wish that Carlisle would have just let you die?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I have a wonderful life, aside from the 'monster' part of it. I have a family who cares for me and looks out for me. Carlisle has given us everything we have ever wanted. And more. I don't know what else to ask for, except to be able to get the chance to actually get out of my teen years."

I chuckled a bit at his last statement. "Carlisle seems like a wonderful guy."

"Oh he is. I couldn't have asked for any one else."

He got really quiet and looked at the scars on my neck. He took his fingers and ran them across my neck. His skin felt really good against mine

"I never meant for any of this to happen to you," Edward said.

"I know, and I forgive you for it. Can we just put it behind us please?"

He sighed. "As you wish, Bella." As he said this. He got up and walked toward the house.

I turned around and watched him walk inside. I couldn't get over the way the moonlight sat on his bronze hair and pale white skin. It was beautiful.

_He wouldn't be interested in me_.


	8. A Challenge

**Hey guys! I am so sorry about holding new stuff from you! I've been in college now and my college internet doesn't get ! Boo! Anyways, here you go!**

Charlie's Point Of View

It's been two weeks. Two long, sleepless weeks.

I haven't slept well since Bella ran away. Her note still sends chills down my spine with every word she wrote.

_Charlie,_

_I can't stay here. I just can't. Being here brings back so many bad memories. I hate it here in Forks, and I have to get away. I hate living with Mom, so I won't be going back to her either. This will be the last time you hear from me. Don't worry, I will be fine. It will be like I never existed._

_Bella_

The tear stains covered the paper. Why would she do this to me? Of course it won't be like she never existed. What is she thinking?

I sat at the dinner table, looking out the window. The clouds just as dark as they have been since Bella left. The rain hit the roof like hail in a thunderstorm.

She didn't run away. I just know it. I have to do something.

I have to find her.

Edward's Point Of View

"I'll get you one of these days!" I shouted to Emmett. He always seemed to be the best arm-wrestler. My hand throbbed as he slammed it down on the table, cracking the table.

"Hey!" Esme yelled from the other room. "Be careful with the table!"

"Sorry Esme," Emmett said. "The sooner Edward understands he can't beat the champion, the safer the furniture will be." The smirk on Emmett's face grew.

I shook the pain out of my hand and stood up. "One of these days, Emmett… mark my words."

"Whatever you say, brother," Emmett said, chuckling.

"What's going on here?" a soft voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Bella standing in the doorway looking at us. I'm sure if my was still beating, it would have stopped just looking at her.

"Oh you just missed me whipping Edward's ass in arm-wrestling!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You didn't whip my –" I began.

"Yes I did!" Emmett interrupted. "Don't you say I didn't! I even have the crack in the table to prove it."

Bella walked over to the table and traced her slender pale finger across the crack in the table. She chuckled and looked up at Edward.

"Well by the look of this crack, Edward…" she began, "I'm sure Emmett did win this one."

"I'm sure you couldn't do any better," I said. "We all have arm-wrestled Emmett, even Rosalie and Esme. Why don't you give it a try, newbie."

Bella looked at me, then the table, then Emmett. A grin grew on her face, and she looked back at me.

"Alright, Edward," she began. "I'll do it."

Emmett looked at Bella and roared in laughter. "Hey everyone!" he yelled. "Bella is about to arm-wrestle me!"

In no time at all, the whole Cullen family piled in the living room around the table.

"I know who is gonna win," Alice began to chant.

"Shush, Alice," I said.

"There is no way she can beat him!" Rosalie sneered. I'm sure she was hoping Emmett would rip Bella's arm off.

Bella and Emmett kneeled on opposite sides of the table and grabbed hands. Their elbows sat right on the crack that Emmett had made arm-wrestling me. I placed my hand on both of theirs and counted.

"3…2…1… GO!" I shouted, and let go of their hands.

And they just sat there. Emmett's face looked stressed, but Bella's face looked perfectly straight. She looked at Emmett in humor and began to laugh.

"Emmett, are you alright?" Bella asked, holding back her laughter.

"Yes… just… ugh!" Emmett replied, trying to push Bella's hand down. It wouldn't budge.

"Alright, enough joking around," Bella said, and slammed Emmett's hand down to the table, breaking it in half.

I looked at Bella in amazement. Rosalie ran over to Emmett and helped him up from the ground. Alice chuckled…

"Oh it's so much better to watch in person than in a vision!" Alice said.

Carlisle and Esme laughed, walked over to Bella to give her a hug.

"That… I…. uhm… I just let her win," Emmett said.

"Okay, so do you want to go again?" Bella asked. Emmett looked at her in astonishment, and began to laugh.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Emmett said. He hugged her and walked out of the room. Rosalie glared at Bella and quickly followed behind Emmett.

Alice looked at me. Her thoughts clouded my mind. Thoughts of me and Bella together.

_Talk to her NOW,_ Alice thought. I nodded my head and she walked out the door.

I turned to look at Bella, and she was gone. Why can't I ever keep track of that girl? I let out an aggravated grunt and ran out of the room.


End file.
